Carrefour des idées
by Shela-shela
Summary: Fictions Rogue Harry
1. Chapter 1

Les défis!!!

**Un compagnon pour mes vieux jours au coin de la cheminée...**

Après le tomme 6. Harry ne retourne pas en cours, il s'entraine, grâce aux membres de l'ordre le jour, et demeure seul dans la grand maison de Sirius(Ron et Hermione sont retournés à Poudlard, pour suveiller les futures recrues et ce qui ce dit). Un jour, il découvre un grand chien noir assez maigre, qui n'a pas de collier, et il décide de le guarder. Ce chien, c'est Sévérus animagus, qui s'est enfui de chez Voldemort (il n' jamais été du mauvais côté, il a tué Dumbledore par ordre de Dumbledore lui-même). Comme un souvenir à son parrain, en atattendant de tuer « ce sale traïtre de Rogue ». Il s'occupe de lui, s'y attache, et puis se rend compte que le chien est drôlement intelligent, pour un chien... Parfois, il lui semble le voir lire des livres à terre, et détourner le regard quand il se désabille, et puis, il a les yeux très noirs, et semble comprendre ce qu'il dit, répondant pas des japements...

Il croit au début que ce ne sont que de malheureux hasards. Après tout, il sont du côté moldu, et un animagus se serait fait connaître depuis longtemps... Ensuite, il pense que c'est un chien remarquablement dressé, qui adore regarder la TV, et en particulier Derrick, et puis, il commence à avoir de sérieux doutes quand même... Un chien, ça ne rougit pas normalement, non? Ensuite, il perd la vue, et il n'a pas l'impression que c'est une présence de chien qui l'accompagne, mais une présence d'homme. Bien sûr, Rogue se transforme en humain et prend soin de Harry sans que celui-ci ne s'en apercoive. Un jour Harry se rens compte que c'est un être humain qu'il a en face de lui, et Rogue change sa voix et sa coupe pour ne pas être reconnu, et se présente sous son deuxiemme nom : Isoren... Une étrange relation va s'instaurer entre les deux hommes, sur la base de l'entraide et de la compréhension, mais c'est aussi un cercle vivieux pour Sévérus qui voit à quel point le jeune homme le déteste en tant que Sévérus Rogue, il ne peut plus lui dire qui il est, même s'il est conscient que la vérité finit toujours par se faire connaître...

**Jour de chance?**

Dumbledore a une fameuse idée, pour détendre l'atmosphère au sein de son école... Il va ammener les élèves au parc d'attraction, bien évidemment! Pourquoi n'y avaitil pas pensé plus tôt, d'ailleurs? Enfin, Séverus Rogue s'occupant des gryffondors (comme pas hasard), ce qui devait arriver arrive : une dispute éclate entre Rogue et Harry, et le jeune homme finit par prendre le chemin de la sortie, poursuivi par un Rogue en furie. Ils passent par un arche sans le remarquer, enfin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lance d'une manière tonitruente et parfaitement audible de toute part du parc « voilà le 1000 è couple à passer par la porte du bonheur... Tout le monde en rit, bien sûr, enfin tous à l'exeption des deux principaux concernés. Mauvaise nouvelle : le couple va devoir passer une semaine de rêve... ensemble, en tant que couple de l'année, et représenter les amants des contes de fée sorciers, se retrouvant chaque jours à la place d'un nouveau couple jusqu'à ce que la semaine soit achevée, mettant fin au sortilège qu'ils ont reçu à leur passage sous l'arche, et qui leur permettait de voler d'histoires en histoires. Rogue est furieux, Dumbledor et ravi, Harry est choqué, et les autres sont morts de rire...

**Radio-trottoir**

Une enquête est faite sur la côte de popularité des professeurs de Poudlard, dans un magazine qui compte sur les milliers d'anciens élèves ce cette école pour vendre son numéro du mois. Chaque élève est interrogé sur chaque proffesseur, sous l'oeil vigilant de Colin Crivey. Harry, quand il doit parler de son professeur honni, décide de jouer le 'grand amour caché' et de mettre son 'amour' sur papier... Car bien sûr, tout est cencé rester confidentiel, n'est-ce-pas? Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Séverus va voler les questionnaires sur lui, et qu'il a une exelente mémoire pour ce qui est des écritures... mais comment va-t-il réagir face aux notes pour le moins roquembolesque de sa némésis, si c'était faux? Il décide de mettre Harry à l'épreuve...


	2. Chapter 2

**Les âmes tourmentées**

Le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu. Par Haary. Mais en réalité, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Lord Voldemort a disparu. Harry aussi. Tous supposent alors qu'ils sont morts tous les deux.

Séverus Rogue, un an après la bataille finale, commence à être hanté par un esprit se disant être celui de Harry Potter. Il lui donne des détails de la vie de Harry que lui seul est supposé connaitre, et ajoute qu'il peut se réincarner, mais seulement dans un corps, et pousse Séverus à faire des recherches là-dessus.

Séverus suppose que l'esprit est aussi allé voir le ministre da la magie, car il se retrouve avec des fonds pour ses recherches.

Il compose alors une petite équipe de gens de confiance et trouvent le jeune homme qui est sencé recevoir le corps. Ils savent juste que l'énigme de la résurection se joue sur cet être, et c'est sur lui que Séverus entamme ses recherches.

Mais peu à peu, il s'aperçoit que certaines choses sont étranges avec le comportement du jeune homme. D'ailleurs qui est-il et pourquoi est-il amnésique? Les énigmes s'enchainent sur le pourquoi du comment. Il possède certains signes distinctifs qu'avait Harry, mais l'esprit assure que c'est son corps, mais que ce n'est pas son âme qui est dedans.

L'élite de la population sorcière avec Ron et Hermione en tête recherchent activement l'esprit de Voldemort, parce qu'ils ne croient pas en les dires de leur ancien proffesseur de potion.

La vérité c'est que Harry est bien l'amnésique anonyme, et que c'est bien son corps, et l'esprit se faisant passer pour lui est celui de voldemort... Mais est-ce que les personnages en cause découvrirons la vérité avant de commettre l'irréparable et de donner un second souffle à Voldemort, « tuant » du même coup l'âme de Harry?

Séverus va être le premier à voir les signes distinctifs de Harry-amnésique, et à se poser des questions. Bien sûr il va se rapprocher de lui. En réalité, il sera le seul à le voir peu à peu comme un être humain, toute la population sorcière ayant été prévenue par un article de rita (à la botte du gouvernement en place) voulant sa mort pour réssussiter leur héros.

Séverus, qui n'est pas un grand ponte dans les relations humaines stables va peu à peu s'ouvrir et ouvrir son coeur au Harry si seul et attendrissant dont il va s'occuper, lui apprenant des choses pour que l'amnésique puisse vivre une vie 'normale' pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre...


End file.
